


[Podfic of] Better Off With You

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tazer has always seemed prickly on the outside, but he takes it to a whole new level when he turns into an actual hedgehog and becomes dependent on Patrick's care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Better Off With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Off With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754969) by [tictactoews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tictactoews/pseuds/tictactoews). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1pVbd1n) [30 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1o3wK3O) [32 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 1:05:53 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
